


Just to make sure

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur likes it when it's cold





	Just to make sure

Arthur frowned. He had been looking forward to going to the Christmas market with the others but now the themometer showed that temperatures had been rising constantly over the last couple of days and neared a range that could be described as a cool spring day. 

Winter was supposed to be different. It should have been cold enough that breath clouded in the air and that you had to warm your hands on a mug of mulled wine. And that Merlin moved closer as he hated the cold and was always seeking Arthur's body warmth. Which Arthur liked, a lot. 

It was almost warm enough to not wear a winter coat and mulled wine wouldn't really taste right when it was so warm. Oh well, he could spend time with his friends and Merlin would be there, too, and that was all that counted.

His initial bad mood got better the longer they wandered from booth to booth. Arthur thought it might have been because after the third mulled wine everything looked a lot better, but maybe, just maybe, it was because Merlin obviously didn't care if it was cold or not.   
He had attached himself to Arthur's side the moment they had met up and seemed to stay there, no matter which way Arthur turned. 

Just to make sure that Merlin really wasn't cold Arthur reached for Merlin's hand.


End file.
